starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultralisk
The ultralisk is a zerg heavy ground unit. Overview ]] Ultralisks are the most powerful ground strain the Swarm possesses and their DNA is the "final viable code" utilized by larvae.Units: Ultralisk. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-24 Living battering rams, ultralisks serve as the backbone of the Swarm, and serve as its siegebreaker. Physiology Attacks Ultralisks attack using large, bone-like scythes which protrude from their backs. Known as "kaiser blades", these scythes are nearly indestructible. Possessing monomolecular edges,Ultralisk (Zerg strategy guide). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-27. these scythes are able to tear through most substances with ease. The density, bevel, and edges of these organic weapons are honed at the genetic level. By 2500 at least some ultralisks sported four kaiser bladesGiffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). as opposed to the usual two. By the Second Great War, four blades were the standard. The ultralisk's size in of itself is also a weapon—they can charge with enough ferocity to even destroy protoss force fields.2015-01-16, The Crème de la Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-19 Defenses Ultralisks possess an exceptionally thick carapace.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Dominion scientists suspect that the larva's highly resistant carapace served as a template for enhancements to the creature.2014-07-31, Larva Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-08 Preliminary tests on the carapace itself proved that the diamond-shaped, chitinous scales of the creature were combined with foreign compounds and organic tissue multiple times, resulting in very light plates with an unmatched level of hardness. A gene also exists within the ultralisk's genetic code that exists with the sole purpose of growing heavily armored copies of the beast’s primary organs in random locations of its body. The brontolith's immune system was improved on for the ultralisk, allowing it to thrive in the most toxic and inhospitable environments the galaxy has to offer.2015-01-16, Ultralisk Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-20 By the , prolonged exposure to vespene gas had resulted in an enhancement to the ultralisks' physical capabilities, among which was the evolution of a more hardened exoskeletal shell and the ability to carry out anabolic synthesis, alterations being made to the glands that produce endorphins and adrenal fluids. By the Second Great War, the strain had received substantial additions to its internal structure—a complex sensory system, an auxiliary nervous system, and specialized muscle fibers that expand or contract in reaction to stimuli. Through this, an ultralisk can maintain speed even with its hind legs severed. History Ultralisks evolved from the docile brontolith; a creature that the ultralisk now bears little resemblance to.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The brontoliths' genetic code was dissected, rebuilt and repurposed multiple times. Each phase of the process served to eliminate less desirable traits, as well as augment the creature’s ability to withstand severe punishment. This included the creature's supurb immune system. As a finishing touch to the ultralisk, the Swarm added the gene that would replace the creature's organs. When terrans first encountered ultralisks on the battlefield, they observed that the creatures seemed to suffer balanace issues, and were easily toppled by artillery fire or loss of limbs. By the Second Great War, "unstoppable" ultralisks had been observed. The additions to their internal structure were revealed, but the data offerred very little in the way of finding a counter to the creature. Ultralisks have been submitted to countless genetic experiments. Ultralisks have been studied by terrans to a significant extent, Avernus Station''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. and the Castanar space platformBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. serving as examples. Other Information The ultralisk is 20 meters long and 5 meters tall.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Ultralisk (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost ]] Ultralisks appeared in ''StarCraft: Ghost''2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. ''Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Ultralisk (StarCraft II). Heroes of the Storm ]] Kerrigan can summon an Ultralisk in ''Heroes of the Storm.2014, Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-22 Known Ultralisks Variant Strains *Blade Guardian *Brutalisk **Hunterling *Gigalisk (cut content) *Magnathar (cut content) *Noxious *Omegalisk *Primal ultralisk *Pygalisk *Stank *Torrasque *Zergrinch Juggernaut Individuals *The Great One *Ultimaton *Wise Old Torrasque Trivia The ultralisk is often nicknamed "ultra" in online culture (most notably among Korean players). An ultralisk skull can be spotted in the background of the first act of Diablo III,2014-05-16, Celebrate Two Years of Diablo III With Undiscovered Easter Eggs. The Escapist, accessed on 2014-05-17 in the Ancient Pyre, an area that sometimes appear within the Southern Highlands. 2014-05-16,Celebrate Two Years of Diablo III With Undiscovered Easter Eggs. The Escapist, acessed on 2014-05-18 A kaiser blade is a hooked steel blade at the end of a (usually wooden) handle. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds Category:Heroes of the Storm